Winter Wonderland
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: Owen takes Amelia skiing. Snow fluff!


Pairing: Omelia

Summary: snow fluff :)

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: Own nadda

Authors Notes: I was up in the French Alps and I wrote this to make myself feel better about failing at skiing :P

* * *

The snowball hit Amelia's jacket feathering out against the waterproof material and she wobbled, digging her poles into the frozen ground to keep her balance.

"That's not funny!" She threw Owen an unamused look as she steadied herself. He'd already shed his skis, having mastered the basics of the sport, and she breathed out a rough sigh as he stepped through the snow towards her.

"Okay, sorry-" he held up his hands in surrender, "but watching you try to ski, now that _is_ funny."

His smile turned into a full fledged grin and she shot him a glare wishing she knew how to get out of the damn things without falling over.

She wasn't athletic, not even close.

Exercising usually ended with her on the couch eating ice-cream and flinging various limbs at the instructors on the TV. So far their trip to the slopes hadn't inspired her to change anything about the regime. "You led me under false pretenses. When you said log cabin and roaring fires this isn't exactly what I had in mind."

He knelt by her feet and she glanced down as he unclipped the uncomfortable boots, another thing she had spent most of the day trying and failing to get used to. "I wear six inch heels and even they don't hurt this much."

He grinned at the complaint, taking her hand and helping her step out of the skis. She hadn't been _that_ bad, no worse than him his first time but the adorable pout on her lips made it impossible to resist teasing her. "Admit it, you had fun. Besides you only fell over… what was it, twenty times?"

"It was _eleven_ ," she muttered the number begrudgingly, "and once was to avoid a rabbit."

A deep rumble escaped his throat and he chuckled openly at the excuse, "you mean the rock that was half buried in snow?"

"It was a rabbit." She stubbornly refuted the suggestion. Enough of her falls had been due to clumsiness, rabbit/rock it didn't matter… the damn thing had still gotten in the way.

"Okay, fine… it was a rabbit." His tone was playfully, resigned to letting her have the win and she accepted it with a smirk.

He was right, she was enjoying herself and the scenery alone was worth the trip up here. It was breathtaking, far more aesthetic than the white walls that surrounded them everyday and she inhaled deeply taking in the view. "It is beautiful out here."

"I hadn't noticed." His expression softened as she turned back to him. The area was renowned for being luscious and green, even during the winter months, but it wasn't the tall trees or blanketed fields that had captivated his attention.

A light flush touched her cheeks and she leaned into him, stretching her hand up to feel the muscle beneath his padded jacket. She could call him out for being cheesy, poke fun at the compliment but this was their first trip away together and the effort he'd put into making it perfect spread warmly throughout her chest. "You know… if you're really sold on this physical activity thing, I can think of a couple other extracurricular activities for later."

"Hmm….' he mused the idea flashing a smile, "I'm not sure the hot tub counts as a sport?"

She bit her lip gazing up at him from beneath her lashes. She might be a disastrous skier but he wasn't the only one who was allowed to tease. "Maybe not…" she finally agreed, dragging her fingers down to his belt and giving it a tug, "but what I want to do to you in the hot tub might."

His body reacted to the touch and he breathed in sharply swallowing the breath. It might be below freezing but the simple gesture scorched his skin, burning it with desire and he pulled her closer so she had no choice but to brace her hands against his chest. " _Sorry_ -" it was a half-hearted apology at best, "thought I saw a rabbit."

Her mouth dropped in protest but he claimed her lips silencing the comment, sliding his hand down to the groove of her lower back. She instinctively arched forward and a growl pulled from his throat, the sound drawing her even closer.

At this rate they'd be lucky if they made it back to the hot tub but it was a secluded area, just the two of them… they had all the privacy they needed.

He stepped back and she crossed her arms bracing herself against the cold as he shed his jacket. The action made her wince but he seemed unfazed by the elements and with a quick shake he spread it over the uneven snowfall.

When he glanced up he caught a flicker of hesitation in her expression, urging him to reach for her hand and when she accepted he pulled her down the makeshift blanket. "Don't worry… I'll keep you warm."

A smile caught her lips as she knelt in front of him. "What about bears?"

"No bears-" he assured, chuckling as she pushed her mouth against his. Whatever doubts she'd been harboring, they'd clearly vanished and he grasped her hips feeling the warmth of her body spread over him.

They still had three days.

Three days of uninterrupted solitude and if this was how she wanted to spend them he was more than willing to uphold the promise of log cabins and roaring fires.

Skiing was highly overrated anyway.


End file.
